Darkness
by StarGirl05
Summary: Marie Winchester is a daughter of Hestia. She is the sister of Sam and Dean Winchester. Can she balance demigod stuff and hunting. (Jack/OC)
1. Camp

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Supernatural**

 **AN:What if the prophecy of 7 was instead 8? What if Percy didn't come to camp alone? How will Marie balance hunting and demigod stuff? And what about a certain person she likes?**

 **Marie's POV**

I am so going to get Travis back for pranking me. Who am I you may ask. I am Marie Hope Winchester, daughter of Hestia and John Winchester, sister of Sam and Dean Winchester, a hunter. I am part of the eight of the prophecy. Percy, Annabeth, Grover ,and I went to find Zeus's lighting bolt. Then the next summer, Clarisse and I went to find the golden fleece. Then Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia ,and I went to get two demigods. Thalia, Zoe,Bianca,Percy, Grover, and I went to free Artemis. Then the Labyrinth. Then, the 2nd titan war and 2nd Giant War.

Reyna and I had became best friends. Piper had invited the two of us to go window shopping. That was 4 and a half months ago. I think about my crush. I have a crush on Jack. I am pretty sure Gabriel, Sam and Dean has figured it out. I know Jack doesn't like me back.

I am now sitting in my cabin with Reyna planning my revenge. Hades, that sounds so dark. She was laughing at my currently orange hair.

"At least it matches your eyes."

How would she like it if I dyed her hair orange. She would kill me. Tomorrow, I was leaving to go with my brothers. Even though Sam was closer to my age, I have always been closer to Dean. Well, not always. Before Sam went to Stanford, it was Sam and I. When he left, it stung. I know that he wanted to leave, but I was hurt to lose Sammy., Dean was never close with me until then. He leaned on me and I on him, when Sam would never call or visit. I blame myself. I probably pushed him away. Sometimes I wonder if my fatal flaw isn't personal loyalty and instead is doubting myself.

As I finish my plan, the conch rings for dinner. When Reyna would stay at camp, she would stay in my cabin, cabin 14. Mom had liked her, and gave her permission to stay in here. We sat down for supper after we sacrificed to the gods. I try to sacrifice to all the gods. After supper, during campfire, I sneak into the Hermes cabin. I pour glitter in Travis's bunk. I run back to the campfire. You can tell only Reyna, Annabeth, and Mom noticed I was gone. 2 of the 3 knew what I did. After campfire, I talked to Butch and he fixed my hair. Reyna and I went to bed

* * *

 **The next morning...**

I got up early and packed my stuff. I put on a plaid sleeveless shirt, some dark jean Bermuda shorts, and some sneakers. Reyna comes back from her dawn run and French braids my long hair for me. I should tell you, I am 5'11", have long, black hair, and orange eyes. I basically have a backpack full of stuff. I pack light. I couldn't wait to see Sam and Dean. I had missed them.

I went down to breakfast. I sat with Percy, Annabeth, Jason,Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nick, and Will. Reyna was also going back to New Rome.

When I finished eating and was on my way to the sword arena; a son of Ares came up to me.

He said, "Chiron sent me to tell you your brothers are here."

"Thanks"

He walks away and I run to get my bag. I grab it and run to the big house. I walk in the house to see Sam and Dean.


	2. Bunker

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Supernatural**

 **Guest: This chapter will explain why and how Hestia has a child.**

 **Marie's POV**

Dean is standing there smiling while Sam looks bored. Typical. Sam and I never really rebonded after he came back. He doesn't like that I am a demigod I guess. I am actually created from hearth fire. My mom had been envious of Athena and Aphrodite( who have children) and she was made aware of a prophecy. The prophecy stated that my mom had to have a child within 2 years of the prophecy being given or Olympus would fall. She decided to make me after consulting Athena, Apollo and the Fates. She had found my dad and crafted me, making me a mixture of him and her. What she saw in my dad, I don't know.

Dean and I had the better bond before Sam left anyway. Sam doesn't know about the wars or my powers, and I intend to keep it that way. Dean had seen my powers, though not to the fullest extent.

I can create flames(Greek fire when I really try or am mad), flame travel(shadow travel but with fire), create food out of the air, give or take hope from someone, and heal people(to an extent without getting exhausted). I don't show off my powers. People call me a hero, but I'm just a kid who got lucky. I say goodbye to Chiron and get in the car with Sam and Dean.

As we start to drive, Sam starts to work on his laptop. Not even ten words to me either. Dean, however, has been bugging me with questions (not including the wars as he knows(he doesn't even fully know my part in the wars) but doesn't understand why Sam shouldn't know). I answer them all as best as I could. Then I grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil and start drawing. I am really good at art and music, and I find it calms me down. Dean starts singing to an AC/DC song.

* * *

We finally get to our hotel. Dean has a smirk on his face as he opens the door to reveal Jack and Cas. I smile widely. Cas smiles his awkward smile(he really needs lessons or something) and Jack attempts to imitate him. Sam walks in and goes to research at the desk. Cas frowns and Jack shakes his head. I have been teaching Jack about being human. He and Cas know that I am a demigod (Cas probably knows more than I would prefer).

While Cas and Dean talk, Jack and I play Go Fish. Jack is really good at this game. After a few rounds, Jack goes and does his own thing. I pull out my sketchbook and look at some of my old drawings. Some show the everyday scenery of camp(both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter). Another shows the 8 of the prophecy(not including me of course). Percy is talking with Jason and Frank, Annabeth reading, and Piper is teaching Hazel French. I am fluent in English, Latin, Ancient Greek, Spanish, and French. Spanish and French can come in handy.

Soon we go to bed(Sam, Dean and I).

* * *

The next morning, we go checkout and head to the bunker. I go unpack in my room. I smile as I remember all the memories that were created in this bunker. I finish unpacking and walk into the living room to see a unusual sight. My mom is talking to Dean, Jack, and Cas. Sam is probably in the library. It sucks that Sam doesn't want to be around me. Well back to the point, my mom is here!

"Hello Marie, I was just talking about you." Uh oh

"Hey Mom, what were you guys talking about?"

"Marie, I never knew that you could do such cool things. Would you show me?" asks Dean.

"What did she say I could do?"

"I said you could create flames and create food" says Mom

"Okay"

I relax and feel the flames dancing in my hand. Cas and Jack looked amazed and Dean's jaw dropped. Dean had seen my finger catch on fire before. Then I snapped my fingers and a plate of burgers appears. Dean's jaw(if possible) droops further. I snap again and the food disappears. Dean frowns and Jack and Mom laugh.


End file.
